


We Can Be Heroes

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Conner protects Metropolis, Domestic Fluff, Family, Grace is all grown up, Grace saves the day, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jamie and Grace make their moms proud, Jamie is DEO and NCPD, Supergirl the next generation, Teamwork, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: A peek into the future and a glimpse of National City’s new generation of heroes! (Yes the title is from the David Bowie song ‘Heroes’)





	We Can Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey people! So I probably should post this in Grace’s Scrapbook or The Supercorp/Sanvers Story book but I’m not, I’m going to post it as a oneshot. Anyway I actually have wanted to do a oneshot or chapter of Grace taking on her role as the new Supergirl and of course after I decided Alex and Maggie were going to have a daughter fairly close to Grace’s age I knew I wanted to see the cousins working together to protect the city and bring the DEO and NCPD together and making their parents and everyone else proud. So yeah here it is lol I hope you guys enjoy it!

Pale pink and golden rays of sunlight peeked through windows as dawn broke over National City. Horns honking, people talking, dogs barking, alarms buzzing all sounded in an odd harmony as the city began to wake, all but in one apartment. As the sunlight crept up to the head of the bed the dark haired young woman under the covers groaned pulling the pillow over her eyes in no way ready to wake up, she was nearly back asleep when the urgent sound of her phone ringing made her jump and hurry to answer it.

“Hello?”

It took a minute for the other person to answer, and for the woman to register the sound of rushing air on the line.

“You better not have been sleeping Grace.”

Grace rolled her blue eyes as she climbed out of bed stretching as she walked to her closet, pausing to smile at the picture of her mothers on the night stand.

“Of course I was Jamie! It’s six in the damn morning what else would I be doing?”

Grace could practically hear her cousin roll her eyes.

“Yeah well did you forget Mom wanted us at the DEO first thing this morning? I’m already pulling up outside.”

Grace huffed setting the phone down as she hurriedly dressed in first her super suit, a suit made to look almost identical to her mother’s except over the chest it wasn’t just the El family crest there was also an L interlaced with the crest standing for her other family name, Luthor. The suit was followed by a pair of jeans and a well loved L-Corp t-shirt.

“I’ll be there in two minutes tops just tell aunt Alex I’ll be there.”

Jamie chuckled.

“Right well see you when you finally get here.”

Grace smiled pulling her hair into a ponytail and grabbing a pair of black framed glasses slipping them on before grabbing her phone and heading for the living room.

“See you soon J. Love you.”

Jamie’s blush was in her voice, just like her parents the young detective and DEO agent wasn’t huge on showing affection.

“Love you too Gracie.”

With that the line went dead making Grace roll her eyes. She paused in the kitchen for a moment to grab an orange from the bowl on the counter before grabbing a can of cat food from the counter, opening it then setting it on the floor.

“Streaky breakfast!”

As if on cue an orange tabby cat came running in from the living room, the silver bell on its red collar jingling happily, before starting to eat the food. Grace gave the cat a quick pet before heading to the door grabbing her keys.

“I’ll see you later, be a good boy!”

With that she closed the door and hurried down the stairs deciding to drive rather than fly to the DEO. It was mornings like this that Grace was thankful her mothers had given her Kara’s old apartment because it was close to the DEO and just big enough for her and Streaky. After a few minutes Grace arrived at the DEO headquarters and parked her car behind Jamie’s deciding now to fly up to the balcony. As soon as her feet touched down she hurried into the control center smiling.

“Sorry I’m late, I was sleeping.”

Jamie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms but her smile was still in place.

“You’re just like your mother you know that little bird?”

Grace’s smile grew a bit more as she stepped up to Jamie’s side her eyes meeting her aunt’s mahogany brown ones. Time had been fairly kind to Alex, little in the ways of wrinkles apart from laugh lines, her hair was short as always and still mostly auburn brown with a few strands of silver, her work in the field kept her in top condition over the years but what really hadn’t changed was her smile.

“Yeah I know, I’ve been told by just about everyone.”

Alex smiled softly before turning back to the computer making Jamie nudge her cousin.

“So how are aunt Kara and Lena? Their trip going okay?”

Grace nodded leaning on her cousin’s shoulder like an armrest, something the other woman hated but there wasn’t much she could do given the fact her cousin was half Kryptonian half Daxamite.

“Yeah _ieiu_ called me last night and said they are enjoying the cruise, they should be back this weekend.”

Jamie nodded before they both turned their attention back to Alex.

“Okay girls today you’re going to Metropolis to help Con-El.”

Jamie and Grace shared a groan, Con-El or Conner Kent was their other cousin who was protecting Metropolis as Superboy. Conner was a little younger than Jamie meaning he needed help from time to time and currently Superman was away with the Justice League meaning it fell to Grace to lend a hand and of course where Grace went Jamie followed as part of the DEO.

“What is it this time? Rogue alien? Some wannabe big shot got his hands on one of uncle Lex’s old inventions?”

Alex put her finger on a tablet and then moved her hand in a swiping motion making the picture of an alien male appear on the large monitor.

“Xavier Malius, a quick tempered hellgrammite that’s started causing trouble after fleeing National City a year ago.”

Grace unfolded her arms looking at the picture.

“I remember him, _ieiu_ fought him while helping me with rounds, he got away because he endangered a family and it took both me and _ieiu_ to hold up the steel beams while Jamie and aunt Maggie got the family out of the way.”

Alex nodded setting her tablet down.

“Exactly, we really don’t know why he’s attacking again but the best we can do is lend a hand stopping him.”

Grace and Jamie shared a look before in a flash Grace was in just her super suit.

“I’ll start flying over and find Conner.”

Jamie nodded taking out her phone.

“I’ll call _Mamma_ and get the paper’s I need then meet you there.”

Grace nodded and smiled making Jamie smile before they bumped their forearms together to make an X.

“Try not to be late Zor-El.”

Grace smirked at her cousin.

“Try to keep up Sawyer-Danvers.”

Jamie snorted but lowered her arm as Grace did before the new Girl of Steel was gone with a gust of wind earning an eye roll before Jamie headed for the exit pausing to look back at Alex.

“See you when we get back mom.”

Alex barely had time to turn around.

“Be careful Jamie!”

The only indication she got that her daughter heard her was a wave before she delved into talking to Maggie on the phone and the elevator doors closed. Alex sighed with a small smile as she turned back to the computer and activated the COMs in case either girl needed info or help. Grace was flying over the city heading for Metropolis but the sound of crying below caught her ear. Biting her lip the dark haired hero hovered in the clouds debating her options. She had a few minutes to spare before Jamie would even have her jurisdiction papers so with that in mind she dived down landing softly beside the source of the crying.

Feeling the air shift the little girl, about three with dirty blonde hair and watery brown eyes, looked up at Grace as the hero kneeled beside her.

“What’s the matter little one?”

Grace was sure to keep her voice soft as she placed a soft hand on the child’s back. The girl sniffled pointing to the tree they were beside.

“Big boys frewed my bunny in the tree!”

Grace followed where the girl was pointing until her blue eyes found a black and white toy rabbit stuck on a branch high off the ground. Smiling softly she gently dried the girl’s tears with her thumbs.

“I’ll save your bunny wait here.”

The girl nodded and watched as Grace stood then hovered up to the branch and carefully removed the toy bringing it back down to the ground and handing it to the girl. The girl smiled brightly hugging the toy close.

“Zuzu! Fank you!”

Grace smiled placing a hand on the girl’s head.

“Any time little one. I have to go now so be good and don’t let those mean boys pick on you anymore okay?”

The girl nodded watching as Grace took back off into the sky. Grace reached Metropolis in minutes quickly finding Conner floating above the Daily Planet.

“Any luck cousin?”

Conner looked at his cousin meeting her blue eyes and shook his head.

“None it’s like he’s gone dormant, I fought him last night but he got in a lucky hit and slipped away.”

Grace looked down over the sprawling city.

“Don’t forget they can shapeshift to look like anyone they want, hide in plain sight.”

Conner nodded his eyes never leaving the city.

“I know! So how are we supposed to find him?”

Grace folded her arms thinking back over what her mother had told her about hellgrammites.

“We wait him out.”

Conner looked at his cousin like she was crazy.

“We what?! That could take forever Grace!”

The dark haired girl shook her head watching as a family played in a park below.

“No it won’t, you fought him last night he’s going to need fuel after that so all we do is wait.”

Conner didn’t look convinced but decided not to argue with his older cousin.

“Fine, we wait.”

Grace sighed lowering herself to sit on the ledge of the Daily Planet’s roof watching as Conner sat beside her.

“So how’s the training Superboy going?”

Conner shrugged looking over the city skyline.

“Okay I guess, I mean I’m protecting the city in dad’s place mostly by myself.”

Grace nudged her cousin with a smile.

“Hey cheer up, no one gets to do it alone the first time besides you’re 15 Con-El you’ve got to be the youngest second generation superhero to protect his city.”

Conner finally met her eyes at the use of his Kryptonian name and gave a small smile.

“Says the girl who started shadowing her mother at eight.”

Grace rolled her eyes.

“Okay I may have started following _ieiu_ at a young age but I didn’t get to protect the city alone until like two years ago! And I still really don’t cause I’ve got Jamie helping me.”

Conner smiles nodding.

“Fair enough. I’m still not the youngest though I mean have you been to Gotham lately?”

Grace shook her head. She hadn’t been to Gotham in over three years when her mother was needed to help one of the new vigilantes, a woman named Huntress, but was unable to so Grace went instead. She’d actually made friends with Huntress learning she was the daughter of Gotham’s own Batman and Catwoman, she’d also learned some heavy news about her mother’s friend Barbara. The redhead had gotten shot by a psycho clown named Joker and it paralyzed her forcing her to give up being Batgirl and become Oracle and train the heroes that came after her.

Conner smirked leaning back on his palms to look up at the giant globe above them.

“The Bat has another kid, Damian, and he’s like eleven and already playing Robin.”

Grace raised a brow turning to look at her cousin.

“Helena has a brother? But I thought Selina-“

“He’s her half brother, I guess after Selina was killed and Bruce ran off he had a thing with Talia al Ghul that resulted in a son who was trained to basically be an assassin then got dropped on Bruce’s door step with nothing but a note from Talia.”

Grace whistled shaking her head.

“I bet Helena loves that, it took her forever just to forgive Bruce for never reaching out to her after Selina.”

Conner nodded before looking at Grace.

“Enough with the heavy. How are your moms?”

Grace smiled a bit brighter.

“Good, they are still on their cruise in Jamaica enjoying ‘retirement’. You know my name may be on CatCo. and Sam’s on L-Corp but mama pretty much still runs it all! I’m supposed to be CEO at CatCo. but I do more reporter work than CEO stuff!”

They both laughed before Conner shook his head.

“Aunt Lena will never change, what about Kara? Is she still following you around?”

Grace shook her head.

“Not as much, only when it’s a job she worries will be too much. I think she’s finally ready to hand over the mantle of Supergirl and step down as National City’s hero.”

They both smiled knowing full well Kara would be reluctant to hand over that title, she’d been pushing it off since Grace started protecting the city at 18. Finally the sun began to set and the call from Jamie came in about a silent alarm trip at a chemical plant. In steaks of matching blue and red the cousins were off arriving seconds later. Grace lowered herself to the ground beside Jamie making the dark haired agent give a small smile.

“So where did the alarm get tripped?”

Jamie opened her mouth to explain but before she could Grace pulled her out of the way as suddenly steel roofing came crashing down making both women look to see the cause. Conner hadn’t bothered to stop and get the information to make attempting to sneak up on their target easier and instead went right for busting in through the roof.

“Well if that didn’t scare him off he’d be in the west wing!”

Grace nodded setting Jamie on her feet before super speeding after Conner. She found her cousin already fighting their Hellgrammite target making her groan.

“Conner you can’t just run in and start punching!”

Conner glared at her over his shoulder before he was sent flying into a wall his cape pinned by spikes. Grace rolled her eyes but joined the fight as their target turned on her. The fight wasn’t easy, her opponent had landed a few good hits, but eventually with some help form Conner they got the Hellgrammite into the DEO issue handcuffs and knocked out with a special power dampening collar around his neck. Conner looked at Grace rubbing his arm.

“I hate being half human, bruises and cuts.”

Grace rolls her eyes grabbing the Hellgrammite by the back of his shirt and started dragging him out of the building.

“You heal in like ten minutes stop whining.”

Conner stuck his tongue out at her behind her back before catching up.

“Easier for you to say little miss impenetrable skin.”

Grace rolled her eyes again as she stopped walking in front of Jamie and a DEO van.

“Can’t you just say thank you like a normal person?”

Conner shook his head watching as Grace put the alien into the van cell and locked the door.

“Nope I can’t.”

Grace shook her head but accepted Conner’s hug.

“ _Nahkluv ie. Ehrosh :bem._ ”

Grace smiled thankful Kal had taught Conner Kryptonian just as the woman who raised her began teaching her then Kara and Lena continued it.

“ _Ehrosh :bem ue._ ”

The pair gave each other a last squeeze before separating. Jamie rolled her eyes but turned away holding her phone to her ear as it rang. Grace looked up at the sky.

“Are you doing patrols?”

Conner shrugged.

“I think so, the flying helps clear my head.”

Grace nodded.

“I know that feeling. I think when I’m done here I’ll do a patrol of National City then head for the bar with Jamie unless aunt Alex has her doing something.”

Conner nodded then waved before taking off into the sky. Jamie watched until Conner was out of sight then looked at Jamie hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

“We need to head back, mom said there’s someone at the DEO you need to see, something about an interview.”

Grace thought her crinkle inherited from Kara showing up before a look of dread crossed her face.

“Oh no! Shit I forgot I was doing an interview for CatCo! I’ll meet you there!”

Jamie barely had time to nod before in a blue and red blur Grace was gone leaving her cousin to shake her head and trail after. When Grace arrived at the DEO she hurriedly changed into her civilian clothes before finding Alex standing in the control room with Maggie.

“Aunt Ally aunt Maggie? Jamie said there was someone here for me for an interview?”

Alex and Maggie shared a look before the now police commissioner smiled. Maggie had managed to escape the effects of time as well, her mocha skin was free of wrinkles, her dimples barely hindered by laugh lines, her espresso brown hair was still long as ever and not touched by grey, under the hair dye of course, and her new uniform suited her well.

“In the medbay kiddo, you sure this superhero gig isn’t too much for you?”

Grace rolled her eyes but smiled at her aunt used to her teasing after 22 years.

“I’m positive it’s not! I just suck at keeping some things straight especially when mama books them and forgets to tell me.”

Alex and Maggie shared a look again before shaking their heads as Grace hurried to the medbay. When she arrived she was slightly confused upon seeing a female with loose raven hair and a blonde woman sitting with their backs to her but it quickly turned to joy as she heard a pair of familiar heartbeats.

“Mama! _Ieiu_!!”

At the exclamation Kara and Lena stood from the table and opened their arms. Grace didn’t hesitate to throw herself into their arms tears streaming down her cheeks as both mothers held her close. At 25 Grace wasn’t afraid to admit she missed her mothers when they went away and after three weeks she was more than happy to see them. Lena chuckled kissing her daughter’s head before kissing Kara’s seeing they both had tears staining their cheeks.

“You two are too much alike.”

Kara chuckled kissing Grace and Lena on their cheeks.

“You love it and you know it.”

Lena smiled rolling her eyes playfully before drying Grace’s cheeks.

“I guess I do but above all I love my girls.”

Grace smiled closing her eyes as Lena kissed her forehead. She may have taken over an empire and the mantle of a hero but deep inside Grace was still the three year old girl Kara saved years ago and Grace couldn’t have imagined a better place to be than where she was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun with languages!
> 
>  _Mamma_ = Mom (Italian)
> 
>  _Nahkluv ie_ = Thank you sister (Kryptonian. Cousin didn’t have a translation so I used the term for sister)
> 
>  _Ehrosh :bem_ = (Kryptonian) good journey/life
> 
>  _Ue_ = brother (Kryptonian. Again cousin didn’t translate so I used brother)
> 
>  _Ieiu_ = (Kryptonian) mother


End file.
